gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Finn-Quinn Relationship
The Quinn-Finn Relationship is the romantic relationship between Quinn and Finn. They are popularly known as Fuinn (F'/inn and Q/'uinn), Fabson (Fab/ray and Hud/'son'), Luinn (Lu/cy and F/'inn'), or Hudsbray(Huds/on and Fa/'bray').. Overview Quinn is Finn's girlfriend, as well as former-head cheerleader, ex-president of a Celibacy Club and a member of the Glee Club. As two of the most popular kids in the school, they began dating sometime prior to the series start. Since the start, Quinn has a habit of manipulating the sweet but somewhat naive Finn. During most of their relationship, whenever the both of them began to get physically intimate, Quinn would abruptly stop and ask that they pray instead. Although Finn very much wanted to sleep with Quinn, she always refused due to her religious beliefs. Ironically, Quinn ended up having sex regardless of her beliefs, when Noah Puckerman (Finn's best friend) got her drunk on wine coolers and seduced her, resulting in her becoming pregnant. Rather than admit to the truth because she loved him and didn't want to hurt him, Quinn lied to Finn and claimed the baby was his, after Finn pre-maturely ejaculated in Quinn's hot tub. Under the false belief that Quinn is carrying his child, Finn has opted to stay with her and is attempts to become a good father. When Quinn got kicked out of her home by her family, Finn and his mother took her in. Later on, Rachel tells Finn that she thinks Puck is the father of the baby, not him. Finn finds out this is the truth and says he is done with Quinn, ending their relationship, and his friendship with Puck. When the series returns, over voice-over, Finn admits he was not over Quinn, and they share a longing look in the hallway. He later sings "Hello, I Love You", to describe his feelings about Quinn and Puck's relationship. Throughout the rest of the season, Quinn and Finn do not speak, but both hint as to having feelings for each other. In the episode of Glee that aired after the Superbowl, Finn and Quinn end the episode with a kiss. Their relationships picks up in Silly Love Songs, where he sets up a kissing booth to get Quinn to kiss him. And when they do, they see fireworks. In Comeback, Sam breaks up with Quinn and goes to Santana. In Sexy, we learn they are secretly dating. Episodes For 'Season One' 'Pilot' Pilot is when they first stared dating but Finn says they were already dating 4 mouths before. When Rachel asks if Finn and her should go out Finn already says he is in a relationship with Quinn then, after Rachel replys in shock, it cuts to a scene of Quinn and Finn making out but then Quinn stops after Finn attempts to touch Quinn's butt and instead and she stops him, telling him they should pray first. 'Showmance' Quinn intially joined Glee club to get closer to Finn. Quinn justifies this reason to Sue Sylvester and acknowledges Rachel as a threat to her relationship with Finn. Finn joins the celibacy club because of Quinn and reminisce about her (hot tub scene). Finn and Quinn pair up with the balloon in the celibacy club meeting. Rachel later sings "Take a Bow" while watching Finn, who appears very happy talking, appearing to be commenting on how pretty she is, and laughing with Quinn, while she is doing the same. 'Preggers' Quinn tells Finn she is pregnant, but doesn't tell him it's not his. She decides to lie to him because she believes he'll be a better father than Puck. Although shocked at first, Finn promises Quinn he'll support her fully. Quinn and Finn share loving looks throughout the football game.When they win their first game of the season, Finn kisses Quinn after the siren. Finn gives Quinn his old baby blanket (the only item that he can remeber his dead father by) for "their" child. Finn also stands up for Quinn and tells him "don't talk to my girlfriend like that" against Puck's nasty remarks. 'The Rhodes Not Taken' Quinn and Finn sing "Don't Stop Believing" together. Finn askes Mr.Schuester to give away some of Quinn's roles/verses in fear that something might happend to her if she performs too much. Finn tries to get Rachel to rejoin Glee club in hopes that he will get a musical scholarship to support Quinn and "their" baby. 'Vitamin D' Quinn acknowledges Finn's stress over the baby as well his good character. She claims that the reason why she is giving up the baby to Mrs. Schuester is because of Finn. 'Throwdown' Quinn is seen leaning on Finn while he is sitting down at the beginning of the episode. Finn takes Quinn to the clinic to get a sonogram. Quinn confronts Rachel about her crush for Finn and tells her to back off, as a result of Rachel telling Quinn to sing more as she has a lot to express, Quinn sings "You Keep Me Hanging On" as a way to express her jelousy between Rachel and Finn. Finn comforts Quinn when news get out to everyone that she is pregnant. The share moments as they sing "Keep Holding On" and when Finn grabs Quinn and Rachel's hand, he looks at Quinn. 'Mash-Up' Quinn stands up for Finn when he gets slushied by one of the football guys. They wear sunglasses to seem cool. However thier plan backfires on them as they get slushied and made fun of again. Quinn can be seen caring for Finn by cleaning the slushie off of his face. 'Wheels' Finn comforts Quinn in the gym as she watches the Cheerios pratice. Finn finds a job to support Quinn and "their" baby. He is seen carrying her off to class in his wheel chair. 'Ballad' Finn sings "You're Having My Baby" to Quinn in front of her parents, and Quinn, while annoyed at first, seems touched by the song, smiling in awe at Finn. She later moves in with Finn when Quinn's parents kick her out. 'Hairography' Finn feels uncomfortable when Rachel advances on him, and Quinn gets mad at Puck when she finds out he was sexting Santana while they were babysitting together. Finn then tells Quinn what happened with Rachel and admits he loves her and he only wants to be with her, feelings which she reciprocates. They then walk off together, looking happy while Rachel and Kurt watch jealously. While the New Directions sing "True Colors" at the end of the episode, Finn and Quinn smile at each other. 'Sectionals' Puck and Finn rushes to Quinn's aid when she slips. Quinn feels genuinely hurt and guilty for Finn's reaction to the truth about the baby. 'Hell-o ' Finn is with Rachel but he has second thoughts and says "maybe I'm not over Quinn" and when singing Hello, I Love You "Do you think you'll be the guy To make the queen of the angels cry" he seems to be singing that line to Puck because Quinn and Puck seem to be going out 'Season Two' 'Britney/Brittany' Finn tells Quinn he has and always will have feelings for her.. [[Grilled_Cheesus|'Grilled Cheesus']] Quinn is impressed and agrees with Finn's idea to sing religious songs. 'Special Education' Quinn and Finn are seen holding-hands and hugging each other when they sang "Dog Days Are Over" which promotes their friendship. 'The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle' Finn causes Quinn to finally quit Cheerios over Glee Club. They share a feeling-filled look during the big game, and afterwards Quinn kisses Finn in the hallways, stating "It reminds me why I loved you." Finn is stunned as she leaves. [[Silly Love Songs|'Silly Love Songs']] Finn determines his problems with Rachel were caused by the fact he wasn't over Quinn. He sets up a kissing booth, knowing she is the only girl in the school who won't willingly kiss him. At first she denies him, and tells him she knows what he is doing, but later she does kiss him at the booth, and Finn experiences fireworks. Then, she asks him to meet with her in the auditorium the next day. They meet, and kiss, after Quinn relents that she only thinks she loves Sam. Finn and Quinn both then catch mono due to Santana's meddling, and lay in the nurse's office together. Finn is determined to continue with Quinn, but she stops him, by telling him that she will not do anything with him until she figures out what is happening with Sam, and he with Rachel. 'Comeback' Finn continues to proposition Quinn, who tells him still that she has to figure out where she stands with Sam. He manages to decide on a date on Friday to "the Sullivan rink", which is incidentally the same day Sam had originally planned to take Quinn to "Colour Me Mine". Finn later tries to imitate Sam by dressing like Justin Bieber as well, to impress Quinn. Sam breaks things off with Quinn when he learns of her cheating on him, and their future is left unknown. 'Sexy' In a flashback, Quinn is seen making out with Finn on her bed. She tells Finn that he should have been her "first", instead of Puck and that she belongs with him. They are revealed to be secretly dating 'Original Song' Quinn wants to bring her and Finn's relationship out in public. He is initially hesitant, but then later agrees. They hold hands during Candles (after Quinn catches Finn and Rachel staring at each other longingly), and are seen publicly dating from then on. 'A Night of Neglect' Quinn and Finn are appointed to follow Mercedes' every demand, much to Rachel's chagrin. During Mercedes performance of Ain't No Way, they are sitting together in the auditorium. 'Born This Way ' In "Born This Way", It is revealed that Quinn was once overweight, and that she had gotten a nosejob after transferring from her previous school. Finn comes up to Quinn after finding this out and shows her the picture of how she used to be, kept in his wallet in place of one of her "better pictures", saying that it is his favorite of her because it is the first time he can actually see her. They share a kiss after this moment and seem to be going strong. During the Warblers' performance of Somewhere Only We Know, they are seen embracing and look as if they are happy in their relationship. After Finn's rendition, I've Gotta Be Me, they are also seen kissing. Episodes Against 'Showmance' Finn says he liked what Rachel said during Celibacy Club. They share a kiss in the auditorium, unknown to Quinn. 'Preggers' Quinn lies to Finn about the baby's father. She tells him it is him when they were in the hot tub and he "erupted" too early, but in reality it is Puck who slept with her. 'The Rhodes Not Taken' While bowling, Rachel kisses Finn. [[Throwdown|'Throwdown']] Finn wishes Quinn would be more like Rachel. 'Wheels' Quinn and Finn fight alot in the episode. When Finn rides Quinn to Glee, Quinn looks back at Puck. Finn tells Rachel he likes her. Quinn and Puck have a food fight. 'Ballad' Finn stares at Rachel's butt while she is singing "Endless Love" with Mr. Scheuster. 'Hairography' Quinn babysits with Puck and Finn hangs out with Rachel. 'Sectionals' Finn finds out that Puck is the father of Quinn's baby and breaks up with her. When Quinn falls down, Finn rushes to her and she gets annoyed. 'Hell-o' In the deleted scene, Puck and Quinn announce that they are dating. But instead, they just look into each other's eyes smiling while Rachel is singing. Finn goes on a date with Brittany and Santana. 'Bad Reputation' Quinn and Puck are holding hands while Rachel is singing "Total Eclipse of the Heart" 'Funk' When Jesse eggs Rachel, Finn stands up for her. 'Audition-Special Education ' Finn is dating Rachel. 'Britney/Brittany' Quinn tells Finn that she has feelings for him (because of Rachel), but Finn said that he can't be with her. 'Never Been Kissed' Sam and Quinn are seen making out at the beginning of the episode. Sam asks Quinn to do a little "something-something" with him. Later Quinn is also flabbergasted when Sam mentions Beiste's name while they are making out. She reports this to Sue and also, states that he is the cutest guy in school. 'Furt' Finn tells Santana that he loves Rachel. Quinn accepts Sam's promise ring. 'Special Education' Finn is still angry about Quinn cheating on him when he breaks up with Rachel. 'A Very Glee Christmas' Sam and Quinn are seen making out under the mistletoe by the lockers. 'The Sue Sylvester Shuffle' Finn calls Quinn "weak" for choosing the Cheerios over Glee club. 'Silly Love Songs' Finn gives Rachel a necklace, telling her that he believes in her. 'Blame it on the Alcohol' During the Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza, Finn spends no/little time with Quinn. 'Comeback' Quinn was originally planning to go with Sam to "Colour Me Mine" instead of going out with Finn. 'Born This Way' Quinn and Finn argue as Quinn is helping Rachel with her decision, concerning her desire for an altered nose. Quinn finally admits that they are yet again fighting over Rachel. She also tells him that she hates the week's lesson, while Finn likes it. Finn tells Rachel she's beautiful without having to go through with the nose-job, leaving Quinn looking jealous and hurt that he doesn't display that level of passion for her. Later, once everyone finds out about "Lucy Caboosey", Finn puts a picture of the old Quinn in his wallet saying that he likes that image of her better because he can see the real Quinn. 'Rumours' The newspaper comes out and says Sam and Quinn are dating. Finn gets angry and confronts them both which leads to shoving between Sam and Finn, and they have to get broken apart by Mr Schuster. Finn and Rachel go on a stakeout and see Quinn coming out of a motel room with Sam. After Quinn and Sam hug, Finn is sure that Quinn and Sam are secretly dating. The next newspaper says Finn and Rachel are together. Quinn and Finn both confront each other. Finn is blond and quinn is brunette,They sing "I dont want to know" to the glee club, Finn puts his arm around her during the song. Rachels makes a comment about Quinn and Sam should be duet partners, as Her and Finn are better together. Quin responds angrily, saying she dosent trust Rachel and will break up with Finn if he sings another duet with her, then storms out. He must have agreed because they are seen hugging and sitting next to each other at the end of the episode . Image(s) normal_101-DVD_0024.jpg normal_102-DVD_0029.jpg normal_102-DVD_0165.jpg normal_102-DVD_0335.jpg Normal_ta107hd0194.jpg normal_104-DVD_0003.jpg normal_104-DVD_0044.jpg normal_104-DVD_0091.jpg normal_104-DVD_0246.jpg normal_104-DVD_0269.jpg normal_105-DVD_0015.jpg normal_105-DVD_0073.jpg normal_105-DVD_0098.jpg normal_106-DVD_0395.jpg Normal_ta107hd0194.jpg normal_ta107hd0931.jpg normal_ta107hd1935.jpg normal_ta107hd1952.jpg normal_ta108hd0137.jpg normal_ta108hd0333.jpg normal_ta108hd0875.jpg normal_ta108hd0905.jpg normal_glee-109-0038.jpg normal_glee-109-0199.jpg normal_glee-109-0480.jpg normal_glee-109-1189.jpg normal_glee-109-1653.jpg normal_B0113.jpg normal_B1778.jpg normal_B3609.jpg normal_B3982.jpg normal_B4042.jpg normal_B4694.jpg normal_H2191.jpg normal_H4336.jpg normal_M2135.jpg normal_glee-114-00092.jpg normal_G2021295.jpg normal_G2111300.jpg normal_G2112000.jpg normal_G2120566.jpg normal_G2120829.jpg normal_G2121122.jpg normal_G2121534.jpg normal_G2130098.jpg normal_G2130135.jpg normal_G2130630.jpg normal_G2131060.jpg normal_G2150972.jpg normal_G2151033.jpg normal_G2160383.jpg normal_G2160676.jpg normal_G2160721.jpg normal_G2161418.jpg normal_01000000000.jpg normal_0011111111.jpg normal_00222222222.jpg normal_0055555.jpg normal_004444444.jpg normal_0055.jpg normal_00111.jpg normal_00333.jpg normal_002222.jpg normal_008.jpg normal_004444.jpg normal_001111121.jpg normal_00333425.jpg 009~10.jpg normal_00888888888890.jpg tumblr_lkfo7hxFCQ1qc1896o1_500.gif finn and quinn.jpg|Finn and quinn tumblr_lkfo7hxFCQ1qc1896o1_500.gif|Quinn and Finn during "I Don't Want to Know" tumblr_lkl72aTXgt1qefu7i.gif Cory_and_Dianna.jpg 000000.jpg 009~10.jpg Dianna beautiful.jpg Finn and Quinn.jpg Finn and quinn.jpg 212-sc27 006.jpg Finn's Reaction.jpg FinnQuinnKarofsky.png Normal G2120829.jpg Helloiloveu8.png Helloiloveu9.png Helloiloveu11.jpg|linktext=Finn Category:Relationships Category:New Directions Members